


we shouldn't be here

by boyslightup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Implied Onesided Attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Norton has brought Andy along on a quiet mission. Things are going well until they need an excuse to be somewhere they shouldn't be.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Norton Folgate
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	we shouldn't be here

**Author's Note:**

> i'm well overdue to write some andy/norton so here is something dragged from a vague idea i had the other day!

Norton had dragged Andy on many perilous adventures before, but none like this. There were no alien war machines, no haunted churches, and no life or death consequences. 

The aim of their game was to sneak into an office building that was allegedly guarding top secret Torchwood related data. The exterior was drab which Andy guessed it was to make it seem unassuming.

It was night which was safe because no staff were around, but they ran the risk of being caught by security. Both Andy and Norton agreed it wasn't a brilliant idea to be caught stealing classified information, even if it was simply stored on what Norton informed him was an ordinary desktop. 

“If you’re from the 1950s, how do you know how this type of computer works? Do you even have computers in your time?” Andy asked, leaning over Norton’s shoulder. He squinted at the screen, it’s blue light a blinding contrast to the dark office. 

“We have soft light pharadigm projection technology,” Norton punched letters into the admin password box on the screen. “If I spend most of my time as a projection, wouldn’t you think I have a handle on so-called ‘modern’ technology?” He pressed enter and a bright red label told him the password was incorrect. “Bugger.”

Andy groaned. They had succeeded in sneaking into the building but weren't able to access a computer. It took some deep planning on Norton’s behalf, and yet this is where he failed them both. “I thought you said you knew the password.”

“I do,” Norton submitted more letters. Upon pressing enter, the incorrect password label flashed again. He did it again, and the same thing happened. 

“Well, obviously you have the wrong password.” Andy said. He watched Norton try again, and for a moment he had hoped they succeeded, but the box came up again. It’s text was bolder now and gave a warning that they’d be locked out after one more attempt. “Now look what you’ve done!” 

Fear crept into Andy. His mouth went dry and he gulped. There was no serious danger, yet he felt frightened. From previous experience he didn't trust Norton to get them out of there quickly. 

“If you think it’s so easy then how about you try?” Norton sneered at him. He had a cool head, but it didn't calm Andy. 

Andy elbowed Norton out of the way, jarring him. He blinked at the screen, it’s bright light leaving a lasting impression behind his eyelids. He thought back to times at work he had been locked out of his desktop, but that wasn't the same as this. If he clicked on the ‘forgotten password’ option, the account holder would be notified by email. Even though it was night, it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Could you take any longer?” Norton asked, voice hushed but forceful.

“It was your genius idea to bring me with you.” Andy sighed and centred his increasing frustration into a possible solution. “Besides, you already said you knew what you were doing. Not me.”

The next thing Andy did was what he did best: keep things simple. He figured there was no point overthinking it anymore. If Norton in all his genius couldn’t figure it out, then if he did the opposite it would work out. He put in the simplest password he could think of.

The computer’s home screen flashed and Andy laughed in pride and satisfaction. “Result!” Andy said. “This place really needs a security upgrade if it’s supposed to be guarding top secret information. A bunch of dinosaurs must run this place,” He paused and turned his head. “No offence.” 

Norton raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Andy coughed. He paused for a moment, feeling Norton’s piercing stare. “Anyway.” He stepped away from the computer. “Now do what you need to do so we can get out of here.”

It didn't take long for Andy to become impatient out of nervousness. He needed something to keep his mind busy.

“I’m going to keep an eye out,” He waited for Norton to turn around and reply, but he didn’t. All he did was hum, continuing to work away. He wandered to the door, careful of his footing through the dark. There was a glass panel on the door that peered into the dim hallway. He assumed the lights were only kept on for security.

Andy waited and waited, whispering to Norton to hurry up as his anxiety went through the roof. He went to check his wristwatch, and he swore when he couldn't see it’s face in the dark. He wanted out of there right away.

“Relax, soldier.” Norton said, tapping his fingers against the desk. He stepped back for a moment and squinted at Andy. “Still. It’s better than being under attack by murderous aliens.” There was a small, barely-there smile on his face that Andy unconsciously matched. Norton had a point.

“I guess I prefer this to hoping I don’t get eaten by something.” Andy turned his head and looked out the window again. The coast was clear so he walked back to Norton. He brushed past him and peered over his shoulder to see the download screen. It was barely a third of the way done. “Must be a big file if it’s taking so long.”

Norton stifled a laugh and shook his head. “ _ Very _ big.”

Andy stood still, taking a moment of silence to realise what Norton meant. He groaned. “That wasn’t funny.” Norton raised his eyebrows at him and tilted his head toward him. Andy rolled his eyes. “Fine. Maybe a bit.” 

The download continued, Andy and Norton both standing in awkward, nervous silence. Andy’s mind began to wander as he stood next to Norton, eyeing the slow progression of the download bar. Naturally, in the dark his mind drifted towards everything that could possibly go wrong. It sparked a dreadful idea in his head.

“Uh, Norton?” Andy tapped on Norton’s shoulder. “You did disable the security cameras didn’t you?”

Norton jolted upright and looked at the ceiling. He stared at the bright red dot of the security camera in the corner. “ _ Bugger _ .” 

Andy went pale. His stomach churned and his throat tightened. Sure, there was no life or death threat, but this was the cherry on top of the anxious cake. 

“Norton!” Andy said with all the annoyance he had. He offered a string of insults and pleas to get the hell out of there, but of course all Norton did was stand still.

After a moment of letting Andy go on his rant, Norton sighed. “I’m joking, petal. You can calm down now.” Smugness rang through each word. 

Andy stared at him, everything within him wanting to punch Norton in the face. “Go to hell,” His voice was louder than it was when he was ranting. He put his head in his hands, mumbling to himself while Norton stayed silent.

“Language!” After a moment, Norton tapped on Andy’s shoulder. 

Andy groaned. “What is it?” He pulled his hands away from his face. “This thing had better have finished downloading so we can get out of here.” 

A moment later, Andy froze. He heard footsteps break through the hallway’s silence. Norton shuffled closer to him. He knew what he meant. “What do we do?” 

“Maybe if you weren't shouting this wouldn't have happened,” Norton said. The footsteps grew louder and a humanoid shadow grew on the walls of the corridor. Andy’s franticness didn’t match Norton’s calmness, but Norton grabbed him by the shoulders to face him. Norton sighed. “Andy, you’re going to have to trust me on this one.” 

Andy never liked it when Norton said that. Usually when told to trust Norton he prepared for the worst, and right now in the dark he did. He thought he was ready for whatever instant plan Norton had, but he froze. Norton’s hand wrapped around the back of his neck, bringing him down to his level and pressing their lips together.

Their teeth bumped together, Andy wincing when Norton bit down on his lip. It was too rushed to process or put any intimate effort into. It wasn’t just a kiss, though. He realised it was Norton’s escape plan.

Andy leaned in closer, cradling Norton’s face. He was still full of rage towards him, but he threw that into the imitated passion he needed to invent to fool whoever was going to walk through the door. He understood Norton wanted them to look like they were staying behind after a boring day to fool around in the solitary comfort of an empty office. 

Unsure whether they were pulling it off well enough, Andy closed his eyes and grabbed Norton like his life depended on it. Like they were honest to God there for the sole purpose of hooking up. Nerves still shook through him, but he ignored it for the way Norton sunk his fingertips beneath his waistband.  _ Fuck _ . 

The door swung open, the lightswitch flickering on and filling the room with warm, blinding light. It jolted Andy and Norton's lips apart but their bodies were still pressed together. They turned to face who stood in the doorway.

“What are you doing in here?” A gruff, female voice said. 

Andy’s eyes adjusted to see a woman facing them. She was wearing a classic cleaner's uniform and an expression that turned from anger to embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, turning away. Her embarrassment was strong in the change of tone in her voice.

The fact it was only a cleaning lady and not a security guard came as a relief. It calmed Andy’s nerves, but he still felt on edge.

When the woman’s back was turned, Norton winked at Andy. “No, we should be sorry. Our fault for not leaving a sign on the door.”

The cleaning lady coughed, still facing away. “You shouldn't be here this late, so you need to, uh,” She paused, Andy fidgeting through the silence. “Finish up and get out of here. I need to clean this office before tomorrow morning.” She neglected to turn the light out and slammed the door behind her, wandering back down the hall.

Andy sighed. “That was a close one.” He looked to Norton whose eyes were bright with relief. Maybe he had some good ideas. “However,” Andy watched Norton freeze up, his lingering grip on him loosen further. He turned bright red, something Andy had rarely seen in him. “You kissed me.” 

Norton turned sheepish as he forced a laugh. “I’m sorry.” He’d never looked at Andy like this before, so withdrawn and nervous. “That did save our necks, but did I cross a boundary?”

Andy shook his head. “Would I have kissed you back if you had?” He looked to the ground. “I mean, you’re right, it did save us.” He felt Norton tense.

“I thought since, you know, we're good friends that it might make things between us become uncomfortable.” Norton said.

Usually stuck for words, more spilled out from Andy. “Why would it ruin anything? It’s not like it meant anything.” He looked back up at Norton who still remained unmoving. “Did it?” He felt sudden dizziness.

Norton gulped. He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep sigh. When he opened them, he straightened his back to look at Andy’s puzzled, nervous face.

“No.” It lacked Norton’s usual conviction, so small and simple. Completely unlike who he seemed to be. 

“No?” Andy wanted to question Norton’s certainty, but he held back. He’d already proven to be trustworthy for at least tonight. “Dim problem, then.” A shiver ran through him, and he kept his eyes on Norton.

After a brief moment of silence passed, Norton coughed. He turned and looked down at the computer screen. “It’s finished downloading.” He smiled. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

Andy slid his hand down Norton’s shoulder, the other gripping his waist again. Norton shivered as Andy held him still.

Taking his sweet time, Andy pulled away. His hands lingered, and he didn't know why he was dragging it out for so long when they were on a timer. He shook his head, bringing him back to earth.

_ "Finally _ .”

Norton gave Andy a weak smile, transparent gloom lurking behind it. He logged off the computer and unplugged the memory stick. He shoved it in his pocket.

From the corner of his eye, Andy noticed light disappointment in Norton that he couldn't comprehend. It mustn't have been about anything worth mentioning to him. He turned to walk out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far! follow my twitter for some Quality andy/norton content @flight405


End file.
